Rilux Queen/Cocoon
"The Rilux Queen....mother of the entire Rilux species. She is a newly discovered rilux. Not much information on what she may do, study her closely. Look for an opening and the right time to attack!" ''- Anthony's log '' The 'Rilux Queen i's the main antagonist of the entire Gunma series. She is a highly mutated Rilux of an unknown origin infused with the abilities to advance even further than any Rilux species ''to date. She finally transformed into the final stage the rilux can't reach and she is powerful enough to even take down anything that stands in her way. Now her main mission now is to swallow the last antarian to transform even further! She is the toughest foe the Gunma Core has ever faced History Background The Rilux Queen is the mother of all Rilux and is the core of the Rilux Hive on her homeplanet . She started out as a a special rilux at birth and mutated differently from the others. She was known as the queen. Her special rilux pre-stage form was much more different from the others. She wants to feed off of others to get stronger and change even furthur. Gunma (comic series) Rilux Saga =First attack = =Rilux invasion = =Zantella arc = Personality and Traits Rilux Queen as her name implies, is shown to be calculating, aggressive, and cold. The red creatures known as Rilux serve for her. Those who are strong to take on heated battles and are greatly useful, the weaker ones are sacarficed to help the strong go forward or feed the young, including herself when things become to hastey. Her attack patterns are hard to predict in battle, but like most rilux her weakness is left open when she is stunned, allowing for some damage. When necessary, she will use those who've become enhanced or mutated beings she uses, either for information or for her own uses to make them fight against their allies. To extend her cruelty further, she sends her most valued slaves against Tobias, leading them into death. The Rilux Queen seems to only love Rilux, like herself. Rilux Queen is also hungry for more energy. What makes her different from the special Rilux are her abilities to control and even mutate further. Even the weak minded who have a missing link of becoming a rilux. Special Abilities 'X-Laser-''' The X-laser is a form of an "X" like energy that launches from the queen's orbs and arms. This attack is very strong and deadly, it can even cut through metal and armor. How she pocesses this power is unknown. Link within sleep ''Main Article: Rilux Parasite '' Alot like her pre-stage, she can control a special type of rilux from her mind that can attach itself to a living organsim and feed off of their life foce and cause them to go into a sleep coma and make them have dreams. If sucessful, she can control the host the deeper the sleep becomes. Strength(s) Airborne Attacks X-Laser Close Range Long Range Weakness(s) Orb Gem Center "eye" Cryokinetic Attacks Pyrokinesis Scanning information Comic Rilux Queen phase 2 Phases of battle Phase 2 Within a cocoon state she may look vulnerable, but she can defend herself. She generates acid like balls that spread across the arena, watch out! She can stll shoot her laser like attack, but its weaker. Her weak spot is the center which must be taken out with Tobias's special grapple laser. Once hurt a few times, she will begin to move from the ground an attack with her large tenerdals and shoots stingers, but now her gem is protected by her giant tentacles, the only way to move it is to attack her "eye" on the top of her head, once stunned, you can move in and attack the orb. The battle changes however, so be on your guard at all costs. Origin Gallery Gunma Comic and anime Gunma (Game) role The Rilux Queen is the main antagonist of the game, and serves as the final boss. She is the final one to be taken out. Music theme (gunma game) Other information Likes: ruling, Rilux Dislikes: Unknown Hobby: none Diet: Unknown Trivia External Links Category:Gunma Characters Category:Queen Category:Forms Category:Transformation Category:Newly Discovered Rilux Category:Mother Category:Bosses